Love Beyond Time
by maevin
Summary: Reading through Draco Malfoy's diary we get a glimpse of a story of love that lasts forever through life's joys and sorrows and even reaches into that life "where all broken hearts will forever be made whole."
1. Chapter 1-Hermione

_**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**_

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Hermione**

"_A surprising, yet hoped for, presence graced my office today to apply for employment. She is a very beautiful woman, and though simply dressed, exuded warmth and intelligence, a breath of fresh air from the pureblood witches I too frequently encounter who have non-existent brains and grace. I proceeded to acquaint myself with her, offend her, and hire her in the course of one half hour. Her name is Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of Our Age, One-third and Brains of the Golden Trio, and she still has the trademark bushy wild hair."_

"_There is a curious chemistry between us."_

**DRACO MALFOY'S DIARY. DECEMEBER 17, 2002**

* * *

The smell of hot chocolate and burnt coffee beans is in the morning air as witches and wizards hustle through the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Two blocks away from Gringotts, Hermione Granger glanced across the snow-covered road and crossed the street looking down on her feet the whole time, avoiding the stares of people who recognize her. When she reached her destination, she glanced up at the building's doorway. Above it is a mark in an arched, gold-leafed letters: MALFOY INC. MAIN OFFICE.

With a deep sigh, she entered the building. As she pulled the door shut behind her, the chill of winter outside was immediately dissolved by the warmth of the place. Brushing the snow from her shoulders, she glanced around the large lobby.

Its high ceiling was upheld by large marble Corinthian columns all which are fused through the walls of the building except for two that stood proudly opposite each other in the middle of the lobby like two towering guards welcoming the employees and guests of the company. There are three fireplaces for flooing on one side and three apparition rooms on the other.

The receptionist desk lined the wall across the entrance of the building manned by two young witches in black and white robes. There are two small gates on either side of the desk which will lead to a short hallway where elevators are found. These gates are guarded each by wizards in black robes checking the employees' i.d. and visitors' pass, both are gold metal plates with engravings, for the former, their name and position in the company and for the latter, the word 'visitor' and purpose of visit.

Hermione approached one of the receptionists. She was a black-haired witch, round face and a very warm _scowl_. In her metal plate was her name 'Liza Park' and below it was the word 'receptionist'. _Obviously._

"I am here to see Mr. Malfoy about the secretarial vacancy advertised in _The Prophet_ yesterday," Hermione announced. She removed the scarf from her head and stuffed it inside her bag, revealing a gentle complexion, high shapely cheekbones, and a bushy brown hair. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, navy blue skirt and open-toed high heels. Her beauty piqued the receptionist's interest, not recognizing who she is.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes. He is expecting me at nine. I am a few minutes early."

Without an explanation, the receptionist left her and went to a fireplace on the wall behind the receptionist desk and firecalled somebody. A few minutes later, a familiar face approached her from the small gate on the right. It was Blaise Zabini. She easily recognized the Italian man because of his tanned skin, plus the fact that he was one of her tormentors in Hogwarts. Hermione had to admit that the Zabini has turned into an incredibly gorgeous man, a far cry from the skinny and brooding Slytherin boy in school. Not that he was her type, but it would not hurt to appreciate beauty from time to time. He carried himself casually, yet with confidence that speaks his importance with the firm.

"Hermione Granger?" he said that with a look of surprise with a hint of appreciation.

"Yes, it's me. Mr. Blaise Zabini," extending her hand towards him. It was surprising that she found it easy to be civil with the man.

Blaise shook her hand. "It's Blaise to you. Thank you for coming though I must admit I was surprised when I received your application yesterday. Secretarial work for the Brightest Witch of Our Age? You are overqualified for this job, I tell you."

During the Final Battle, Harry Potter was able to kill Voldemort for real. No more horcruxes remain, no more Dark Lord. The number of the Death Eaters diminished greatly, many of them died in the battle, but most of them switched their sides the moment they saw weakness from the Dark Lord. It would have been a celebration for the Light Side, had not been Harry killed by the deranged Rodolphus Lestrange. The Death Eater started sending _Avadas_ all over the place when he saw his wife lifeless on Hogwarts grounds. Unfortunately, Harry was one of the receiving ends of his Unforgivables. Certainly Voldemort had rewarded Rodolphus in Hell for what he had done.

Immediately after the war, the Wizarding World faced a great problem of restoration and rebuilding. _So, Restore and Rebuild they did_. Rebuild and Restore the old caste of Wizarding Society, they did. The remaining pureblood families once again claimed their hold on authority, influence and power. Purebloods were still at the top of the social ladder and muggle-borns were at the bottom. Since these pureblood families regained their control of the Ministry and of the Largest Companies, muggle-borns had very hard-time acquiring decent positions in them.

Hermione felt the tears welling in her eyes so she took a deep breath to prevent it from falling and just gave Blaise a sad smile. Her title as the _Brightest Witch of Her Age _doesn't mean anything anymore seven years after the Second Wizarding War.

These same thoughts were running inside Blaise's head. Though he does not believe on the Pureblood Supremacy idea anymore, the others still stubbornly cling to it. He returned the same sad smile to Hermione. "Right, If you will please follow me," he said, motioning to the gate he had just emerged from. Hermione followed him through it, then to one of the elevator. He pressed a button which she believed will lead to Malfoy's office. When they stepped out of the elevator they were greeted by a small lobby, there's a receiving area adorned by chairs and a glass coffee table facing a fireplace on the wall. There is a Maplewood desk, a swivel chair behind it, on one side of the whole receiving room. Her eyebrows rose on the sight of desktop computer perched on the table but chose not to comment on it. There were two file cabinets on left of the table and another door on the right.

Blaise proceeded to the door but Hermione stopped him before they reached it.

"Uhm. Blaise, can I ask you first a question…?"

He turned and faced her. "Yes. Of course."

"When I address Malfoy, shall I call him 'Mr. Malfoy' or 'sir'?"

The Italian considered the question. "He likes to be called 'Your Majesty'"

Hermione was dumbstruck. Her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief and consideration.

"I am just joking, Hermione. Can I call you that?" When she nodded at his request, he continued, "I don't suppose it matters at all what you call him. You can actually call him 'ferret' or 'git' if you want, but make sure to call me when you do that." He laughed after that.

Hermione can't help but smile at his remark. Then turning serious, "I am not seeking to flatter him; I think you know enough of me to believe that that is not what my goal is. We have quite a history of animosity. I really need this job and I hope to make a favorable impression."

Blaise smiled slyly and said, "I am certain you will do just that."

"And will you please tell me why?" she asked confused.

"Because you are Hermione Granger, the 'Brightest Witch of Our Age', the 'Brain of the Golden Trio', the 'Gryffindor Princess'. You are beautiful, brave, and most of all, intelligent."

She blushed at that, still not used being referred to as such, but tried to cover it by rolling her eyes, "As if that matters to him, as if that's how he sees me…"

"And he has this long-time 'crush' on you," he said while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Uhmmm…" Hermione turned a shade brighter of crimson with that and Blaise chuckled. "I am sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable but what I said is true. I just want you to relax and believe in yourself."

Hermione smiled at this while Blaise turned to the door and knocked. "Draco…" he called. A voice said _let her in_ from the other side of the door. Blaise faced him and said, "You can come inside. He's all yours." Hermione shook her head at Blaise teasing.

* * *

She entered and closed the door behind her. The office was large and the cherrywood cabinets and shelves that lined the wall were cluttered with books and a number of mantel clock which were used as bookend and displays. In addition to that, at most a dozen of other clocks – freestanding clocks or wall clocks – decorated the room as well. Hermione has never seen such number of timepieces except in a clock-shop. They ticked loudly and she wondered how anyone could think in such place.

In the center of the room was a beautiful hand-carved mahogany desk with a gold-embossed leather writing surface dyed in reach green and umber hues. Hermione can see an open laptop on top on it which only increased her previous curiosity as to why Draco Malfoy is using muggle technology. Leaning in front of the desk stood Draco Malfoy, hands in his pockets, dressed impeccably in a dark blue polo, black pants, and black leather shoes. His blonde hair slightly fell into his eyes instead of being slicked back the way it had when he was younger.

Upon seeing Hermione, he pushed away from the desk and approached her. "May I help you with that coat?" Draco offered, helping to slip the wet garment from her shoulders.

The moment Hermione entered his office; time seemed to stop for Draco. It has been years since he saw her. _Five Years, three months, fifteen days to be exact_. The last time he saw her was at Flourish and Bolts where she worked as a clerk. After that, he only got information about her through the _Prophet_. The last time he had news about her was when the paper reported about her break-up with the other remaining member of the Golden Trio, red-hair Quidditch extraordinaire, Ronald Weasley. Apparently the Weasel found a relationship with a beach-blonde pureblood tramp far more 'appropriate' and 'socially-accepted'. He always knew that Ronald Weasley is a stupid jerk, this only proved his claim. Two months after that issue, she disappeared from the Wizarding London, nobody heard of Hermione Granger again after that.

Now, there she was, standing in his office in her modest blouse and skirt. She still wasn't able to tame her wild curls. Yet, Draco can't help but appreciate her beauty. He wondered how it was possible that someone so beautiful before becomes _more _beautiful. _She is a goddess_, he thought. The Witch of Her Dreams is here in front of him looking far more exquisite than he had imagined her to be. He fought so hard the strong desire to envelop her in his arms and shower her face with kisses.

"Thank You."

Hermione settled into a wooden chair near the desk, straighten her skirt and rest her hands in her lap, while Draco went to sit to his chair behind the desk.

"You have many clocks," she observed.

Then he did something that surprised Hermione Granger and definitely took her breath away, Draco Malfoy smiled. Not the trademark Malfoy smirk that bodes mischief and evilness, but a genuine warm smile. "I collect them. At the top of the hour, there is quite a racket."

Hermione smiled. "I would think so."

Looking at Draco Malfoy, Hermione realized that he had changed a lot. He was not the lanky, self-conceited boy who used to torment her and her friends anymore. There was something in his presence that suggests warmth and kindness. Though serious and indifferent must be his default demeanor, she can sense the goodness in him. Physically, he was a sight to behold. He was taller than the last time she had seen him, which was three or four years ago, and definitely his body filled out enough. His paleness and blond hair was still the same from what she can remember. And his eyes, those stormy grey eyes. The hate that filled his eyes during their Hogwarts year was now replaced by kindness and…_affection?_

She shook her head to push away the ridiculous ideas in it and mentally cursed Blaise for giving her the idea that Malfoy holds some kind of torch for her all these years. Luckily, Draco started to question her as he read her resume. "Your resume says that you've stayed in Wizarding Australia for the last three years, is that correct?"

She nodded.

"Why go to Australia?"

"Well, you see, before the war I have obliviated my parents and sent them to Australia to protect them from it, planning to bring them back here when peace is restored. But after everything that happened, during and after the war," she paused and look at Draco then continued, "I found no desire to remain here anymore. I just wanted to finish my seventh year in Hogwarts and leave London. If not for Ronald, I would have left the moment I received my diploma. But stayed I did because of him, then the blond superstar happened and I had no more excuse to stay here."

She spoke with too much indifference that any other person hearing her explanation would have said that she's not hurt of what happened. But Draco, as the master of indifference, saw through her façade and knew that she was still hurting for it.

Her tone became light when she spoke again, "I went to Australia mainly to look for my parents. When I found them, I returned their memories but they insisted to stay there for they had grown fond of the country. I thought it was a good idea because Wizarding Australia is relatively small, thus inconspicuous, and their wizarding press was not as vicious as the ones here. So I stayed there and started to rebuild my life with my family."

"Why come back to London though? Don't you find Australia to your liking?"

Hermione turned somber with her next words, "My mother was not of good health when I found them in Australia. It worsened when I returned their memories, her body did not respond well to my magic. She died three and a half years after our reunion. My father on the other hand started to weaken after my mother left us. He lost his vigor and strength. He followed her a year after. I tried to stay there for another year but the memories of them are so fresh that I needed to stay away from them to ease the pain."

Draco sensed her uneasiness on the topics so he changed the direction of his questions. "Your resume says you are skilled in secretarial work as well as in keeping financial ledgers."

Thankful for the change of topic she smiled before answering. "Yes. I have a three years' experience as a secretary and a year or so on handling the finances of a company. I'm able to work under pressure and can multi-task. I am willing to work overtime if necessary," she replied, pointing to the one on top of his desk. "Also, I am quite adept in using computers, desktop or laptop alike." Then looking up at a row of clocks, she added, "And I am very punctual."

Draco smiled at her reference to the clocks. There is the Hermione he knew and loved, quick-witted and confident. _Oh Merlin, how much he missed her so_.

Hermione reached into her purse and brought out a bundle of letters. "I brought letters."

Draco accepted them. "Where have you worked previously, Granger?"

"Flourish and Bolts as a clerk, before I left London. I worked at Waldo and Sons Inc., an Australian Quidditch supplies company, as Mr. Waldo's assistant. When he took ill, I was given leave. He passed on shortly afterward. Then I went to work at Balker's clothing store. I was in charge in typing invoices, recording receipts, and helping Mr. Balker check his books every end of the week. The shop closed on account of the death of Mr. Balker."

"This is not a good sign, Granger. Do all your employers release you through such a gloomy way?" He can't help but tease the witch in front of him.

"I prefer to think that they would rather die than release me."

Draco smiled again at her quick reply. "So it would seem. How much does your position pay?"

She swallowed rather audibly at the mention of money. "I require two hundred and fifty galleons a month."

Draco looked back down at her letters. "You were only two weeks at your last employment." He paused, waiting for a response.

She hesitated. "I could not meet my supervisor's expectations."

He was surprised by her honesty, his eyebrow rose at this. "Exactly what is it that _the_ Hermione Granger had a difficulty on undertaking?" He asked with a mocking tone. He leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head.

Hermione glared back, certain that she had been offended. "I would rather not say," she answered in a clipped tone. In the back of her mind she was slightly relieved at his behavior. This is the Draco Malfoy she knew, annoying and terrible. She thought that she'd prefer this Malfoy over the kind and gentle one. She certainly wouldn't know how to react to a _nice _Draco Malfoy.

Draco grinned. "Well, I can understand your hesitation since you are know-it-all; you must have truly believed that you can do everything," he drawled, just enjoying teasing her. "Apparently not."

"You're insulting me!"

Draco waved a hand. "No. No. I am merely enjoying watching you fume. You get annoy too easily."

Hermione sat back, her arms folded defensively across her chest. "That's not true. I'm not."

"You do. Look at you now."

Hermione glowered at him, and then suddenly stood up, brushing down her skirt as she rose. "I think I shall go now, Mr. Malfoy." Contradicting her earlier thoughts, she suddenly wished that the _good_ Malfoy is back. She certainly needs a job but enduring a daily encounter with this infuriating man will certainly push her to limit.

Her response surprised him. He mentally kicked himself for crossing the line. If he wanted to get on her good side and have her relaxed around him, he should reduce his teasing. The smile on Draco's face turned into a frown. He only meant to humor her; apparently Hermione was not in the mood for that.

"I have offended you."

"Not in the least," she replied indignantly, raising her chin slightly.

"No. I have. I am sorry. Please don't go."

His apology surprised her more than anything else, a big proof that he had changed. His doubts about him waned with how he sincerely said his sorry. She could not believe her ears on what she heard but decided to keep her mouth shut about it.

Draco returning to his serious demeanor, returned to his earlier question, "I must insist though, you must tell me because if I am to hire you in good faith, it is important for me to know what your limitations are."

She fought the smile threatening her lips at his poor attempt to humor her but she relented. "Yes." She turned towards her interrogator and took a deep breath. "Sitting on his lap."

Draco cocked his head. Hermione blushed. "Sitting on his lap," she repeated. "My supervisor wants me to sit on his lap."

"Oh," Draco replied. Then after a few seconds of silence between them, he added, "You will find none of that in this office. I am really sorry, Granger. I did not mean to be offensive and insensitive. You can blame it to my upbringing as a Malfoy and a pureblood. Surely you cannot resent me of that."

"Pity you, perhaps."

"Touché," David said, grinning.

She retrieved her coat from the pole and put it on. Draco walked over to the door. "Hermione, I should like us to work together. I will pay you five hundred galleons a month. If you choose to accept, you may begin immediately."

Hermione had a hard time processing what he just said. First, he used her first name and said it with such gentleness she would never believe Draco Malfoy possesses. Second, he'll pay her Five-freakin'-hundred galleons a week? She badly needs money but that is just too much. Not knowing what to say, she lifted her chin proudly, still with an air of indignation. "I will see you Monday morning at five minutes to eight, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco grinned. "It will be a pleasure, Ms. Granger."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Yay! My first one ever. :)Hope you enjoy this one. Please feel free to rate and review. I'm new here so help me out, please. If there's anything you want to comment on, come on come on. I'm not picky and sensitive. Someone said that a bad publicity is still publicity. I say, a negative review is still a review. But go easy on me. :) Thank youuuuu!**_


	2. Chapter 2-Draco

_**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**_

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Draco**

"_Hermione is everything I hoped, and more, for a secretary. She still does everything with perfection. She still possesses the intelligence and uncanny wit I admired from her. Though, at times, when she thought no one is looking, her eyes display grief and defeat. I enjoy her company a lot but I wish she were not so formal."_

**DRACO MALFOY'S DIARY. DECEMEBER 15, 2009**

* * *

An hour after the close of the business for that day, Blaise, Malfoy Inc.'s Vice President for Finance and Operations and Draco's best friend, made way to Draco's floor carrying a coffee tumbler on each hand, while cradling several folders on his arms. When he reached the office, he entered it without knocking. He set the coffees on the desk and announced, "I brought you coffee and files to look at."

Draco was standing behind his desk thumbing through a thick bound of parchments. He brought the parchments to his table and sat down.

"Ah, you are a good friend, Blaise. Thank You." He bowed back over the parchments.

Blaise took the chair in front of the desk and claimed one of the drinks his own. "Our newly-opened Quidditch Stores in the United States are in very good shape considering the game is not much popular among American Wizards. The Potions Department was successful in concocting the cure for lycanthropy. We will be able to release it next year in the market if you want."

"We will but make sure we are able to donate first for St. Mungo's Lycanthropy Ward," Draco replied.

"I've already seen to that." Blaise leaned back to his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"Well done, Blaise. It is a strong year."

"They have all been strong years." With a teasing glint in his eyes, Blaise asked, "Your girl is gone?"

"Hermione? Yes, she already left an hour ago."

"You have not said much about her. When she was not yet here, there's no day where we never touch the _Granger Subject_. I had prepared myself that when she returns; we will be talking about her _much_ more. Yet here you are with no mention of her for almost two weeks now," Blaise gesturing his hand towards Draco.

Draco continued his reading, acknowledging his friend's obvious observation with a nod.

"Have you found her adequate?" the Italian continued his playful questions.

Draco looked up from the files he was reading. "She is wonderful. Though, I never expected anything less from her. She is after all, _Hermione Granger_," he answered, ignoring Blaise's innuendos. "I don't know how it was possible but I've fallen in love with her all the more."

Blaise straightened his position in the chair and raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Fallen in love more? Why is it?"

Draco set aside the parchments he was reading. "She is a curiosity to me. A lot has changed in her. Physically, she has grown into a very beautiful woman. But there is something in her aura that indicates compassion. Her beauty and kindness is so genuine that it makes her more welcoming, more attractive." He took a drink. "And of course, her intelligence just adds to it more."

"Beauty, compassion, intelligence." Blaise laughed. "Waste on your kind?"

Draco grinned. "No doubt." He set down his tumbler. "Still, they use the pig to find the truffle."

"Ah, I agree, that's a fitting analogy."

"Really? Why is it that I find it difficult to believe you?" Draco countered.

Blaise laughed at his friend. "She doesn't seem to care much about her appearance."

"Believe me. She is a poor woman that befits to be a queen."

"And you a rich man with a common touch. How incongruous."

"How perfect."

"And explain to me, please, how?"

Draco leaned back in his chair. "Opposites attract. It works in Science, as in life."

"We are still just talking about this secretary of yours, right?" Blaise asked mockingly.

Draco studied his friend's expression with dismay. He shook his head and said, "I have said more than I should and you have clearly heard more than I have said." He lifted his tumbler to level of his eyes. "So, are there gossips among the employees?"

"There are few. You know how much those blabbermouths love a scandal and if they cannot find one, they invent one."

"Then I suppose they owe me of some sorts." He returned to reading the parchments on his table. "Still, I wish she were not so formal."

Just then, the first of the mantel clocks struck the seventh hour. This was immediately followed by a chorus of bells, gongs, and chimes, all signaling the hour in different ways. Blaise, used to the hourly mayhem in Draco's office, waited for it to settle before continuing. "I think you are just asking for trouble, Draco. I know how attracted you are to Granger but you should know that love and business do not mix well."

"Blaise, you surprise me. What do you know of love?"

The man licked the rim of his tumbler, and then placed it back in the desk. "Only that it is the worm that conceals the hook."

Draco looked at his friend. He understands where his friend is coming from. Blaise's mother is known in Wizarding as the _Black Widow_, a very unfortunate witch that was left widowed by the wizard she marries, seven times already. The whole wizarding community feels sorry for the misfortunes of the witch but Blaise knew better. Summer before fifth year, he got the chance to witness his mother's fraud. He saw how she placed a timed poison liquid, which will take effect twenty-four hours after it entered the body, on the coffee of his fourth step-father. It killed the man and her mother was left with hefty fortune.

This is the pattern of her mother: _'Fall in love'_ with a wizard, young or old, but she prefers those old and dying, make them fall in love for her too, make sure that they include her in their will, poison the unlucky man, wallow in grief, and then go look for a new victim. It continued up to the seventh husband of his mother, but Blaise can't provide proof to turn in his mother. _The Bitch is a big time Slytherin_. Blasie believed that his father met the same fate as the other husbands of her mother. And he bets all his fortune, that her mother's eight and current husband will end up in the same fashion.

"You are cynical," Draco said.

"And you are not?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

Draco frowned, "I should be."

Blaise nodded knowingly. He had grown up with Draco, so he knows about Draco as much as Draco knows about him. He knows what Draco is referring to. His mother had abandoned his son and husband after the downfall of the Dark Lord and then came back only to steal from him.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy survived the Second Wizarding, but he was good as dead. Being the right man of Voldemort, he was exposed to high amounts of Dark Magic daily. It has taken its toll to his health. During the final battle, a bitter son came to him to revenge for his father, who was killed by Lucius. The young wizard _Crucioed_ the older Malfoy until one member of the Order stopped him since the Malfoys were one of those who turn coated during the war. He lived but was left in the worst health. He was declared to be in coma and was only kept alive by a magical life support.

Narcissa Malfoy, took flight few months after the final battle, leaving his half-dead husband, the shame of being part of a family of traitors, and everything else, including Draco. He tried to look for her but unsuccessful in his quest. It wasn't until the lonely and celebrationless Christmas day of that year that Draco accepted that his mother wasn't coming back.

Not much later, Draco had to make the decision to end the magical life support on Lucius, letting his father to finally have his rest. Blaise accompanied Draco as he buried his father in the outskirts of the Malfoy Manor. Draco mourned greatly not only for his father's death but also for his mother's flight.

Draco, being the sole heir, was left with a tarnished Malfoy name and greatly depleted family assets. He doesn't know where and how to start rebuilding the Malfoy name and riches. He had to make drastic changes.

Five years after his father's death, the Malfoy name has once again lived up to its heritage and old-age pride. The Malfoy Inc. has exponentially increased in value within the five-year time, and was projected to continue that way. Draco tried his best to be an honorable man in order to build a new and good image of the Malfoys. He regularly donated to charities. Though still looked at as cold, strict and fearsome, he was also known to be just and ready to lend a hand to those who genuinely needs his help. He had long abandoned his beliefs in Pureblood Supremacy.

During the spring of that year, Draco received a letter from a mother he was starting to forget. Narcissa learned of Lucius death through a magazine, where Draco was interviewed, she chanced by. She hid in different places and stayed for most of the time in muggle communities in order to avoid discovery. New York first, then Paris, followed by Canada, Sydney, Egypt, Romania, and taht time she was in Moscow. She sometimes visited nearby wizarding communities to pick up news happening in Wizarding London.

Narcissa knew that Draco had redeemed the Malfoy name and more importantly he had increased the Malfoy riches ten times what they have when Lucius was still alive. In the letter, she invited Draco to visit her in Moscow and to reunite with each other again, with an urgent request that he send money immediately for she will prepare a ball for his arrival.

Against Blaise's advice, Draco withdrew a very large amount of money from his Gringotts account and sent it to a bank account his mother included in her letter. By the time he and Blaise arrived at Moscow, his mother had taken flight _again_, taking the money and moved to Mexico with a man she had only met two weeks previously, leaving only a penned regret that will be forever pressed between the pages of Draco's journal.

As powerful as Draco had become financially and socially, when it comes to matters of the heart he was vulnerable and it was Blaise who took it into his hands to protect him from those who sought financial gain through romantic liaison. This role gave Blaise no pleasure, however, for he knew his friend's loneliness. He also knew that despite Draco's unhappy experience, he desired the companionship marriage brings but was not sure how to proceed, viewing women much as the novice card player who understands the rules, but not how the game is really played.

* * *

Draco finished his drink, and then set it down in front of him as his friend studied him sadly. Blaise gathered the empty tumblers and stood to leave, "Still, she is quite pretty."

After a moment, Draco looked up. "Yes. Quite."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hello! :) I'm back, I'm back, and I'm back. What do you think of this chapter? Any suggestions or comments? Please review, favorite, follow, and love meeeee! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3-Bill

_**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**_

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Bill**

"_In the year 979 A.D., the first mechanical clock was invented in China. The emperor ordered to build the clock for the purpose of astrological fortune-telling. It took eight years to construct and weighed more than two tons. Though of monstrous dimensions, the device was remarkably efficient, striking a gong every fourteen minutes and twenty-four seconds, similar to the modern-day standard, at the same time there were massive rings designed to duplicate the celestial movements of the three luminaries: the sun, the moon, and selected star that were crucial to Chinese astrological divination._

_The Tartars invaded China in 1108. They plundered the capital city and disassembled the massive clock and brought it back to their own lands. But they were unable to put the timepiece back together, so they melted it down for swords."_

**NOTE IN DRACO MALFOY'S DIARY**

* * *

Hermione knocked gently at Draco's door, then opened it enough to peer in. "Mr. Malfoy, you have a visitor."

Draco glanced up at her. "Who is it?" _It's really ridiculous that she keeps on calling him Mr. Malfoy. Hell, I feel like I'm my father._

"Well, it's Bill Weasley." Hermione seemed unsure and confused when she said this. After all, the Malfoys had never kept it a secret that they hate the blood-traitor clan so she looked bewildered when she saw Bill in the office and more so when he said that he usually visits Malfoy.

Draco frowned. He wondered why she seemed skeptic about Bill's presence in his office. Then, he remembered that she had not been in London for many years therefore she's not aware that he had made friends with most of the Weasley clan, especially Bill. _Oh well, this is bound to be interesting_. "A Weasley?"

"Yes, sir. He says he has a personal transaction with you."

He feigned surprise and raised an eyebrow to emphasize it. "I do not want any blood-traitors parading here in my office, especially one of those lowly Weasels." His voice laced with disgust.

Hermione flinched at this. "I'm sorry, sir. He said that this is a usual encounter for the both of you." _I knew it. I don't know what Bill is playing at. Stupid, arrogant, Malfoy git._

Just then, the man appeared behind Hermione. He's sporting the trademark red-head of a Weasley which was pulled back in ponytail, dressed in a blue robe. His face was dusted with freckles though it will only be noticed when you got past the scars marring his face. He smiled at Draco. "Draco, you're giving our Hermione here a hard time."

It's Hermione's turn to frown. Draco grinned widely at her facial expression. "I couldn't help it. Come in, Bill"

Surprised, Hermione stepped back and pulled the door open for him to enter.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I think that's Draco's sense of humor showing." Bill draped his arm around her and gave her shoulders a light squeeze.

"Or lack of," she replied, giving the eldest Weasley a very warm smile.

Bill laughed jovially and shook his head. "I missed that from you, 'Mione." He then faced Draco. "How were you able to bring this lady back in London and get her to work for you, Draco?"

"I'm not really sure. I needed a very competent secretary. Merlin knows I'm ready to hex the next dimwitted slut applying for the position. Some greater force must have heard my frustrations and sent this angel here," Draco gesturing at Hermione who blushed at his words. Draco thought that he loved a blushing Hermione, especially when he's the cause of it. "Granger, your friend, Bill is the godfather to most of the clocks you see in this room."

"Oh," was all Hermione said after witnessing the exchange between the two men. And once again she was surprised with the way things changed. Especially, how Draco Malfoy changed. _Interesting, I guess I'm beginning to like this new Malfoy…wait, what?! Stop those stupid thoughts Hermione. _Turning to Bill as she cut her musings, "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Bill." She smiled kindly at her old friend.

Bill mock bowed at her. "No, Ms. Granger, the pleasure is mine," then smiled back at the laughing witch.

She tried to reign in her laughter but there were still few that escaped. "Gentlemen, if I may be excused."

Draco nodded and Hermione stepped away, shutting the door behind her. She didn't noticed two pairs of eyes that followed her.

* * *

"Where's the black-haired secretary, Lola is it?" Bill asked as he sits himself in one of the chair in front of Draco's desk.

"It has been awhile since you have been around. I fired her for trying to seduce me. I would have made it pass, for she's kind of hot, but her timing was impeccable." He ran his hands on his hair. "She made her advances when I was in a middle of figuring a crucial business matter and I was very frustrated. I fired her the moment her hand touched my hair."

Bill laughed. "She was far by the most competent secretary that you've ever had."

"Yes. She did not think much of you, though, being a blood-traitor and having werewolf blood."

"It's her upbringing." Bill said in her defense. "You used to think like her, Draco." He reminded the blond lightly.

This earned a sad smile form the young Malfoy. "I know. And you are kinder than you should be," Draco said, leaning back in his chair. "What brings you here?"

Bill reached inside his robes and brought out a red pouch. From it he lifted a gold pocket watch by its chain and handed it to Draco, who examined the piece carefully, then held it out in arm's length. "Look at that," he said, breathless by the timepiece's beauty.

"It's a fine piece. Probably the finest I've ever seen. Goblin made. Never been engraved, magically or otherwise. Belonged to Mr. Marcus Klowaski." The red-head said as he, too, eyed the piece.

Draco looked away from the pocket watch to Bill. "Gold plate?"

"Solid. All I did was removed the charms that the owner placed on it, and if you would purchase this I can place the usual set of charms you require for it," assured Bill. He knows how stringent Draco is when it comes to his purchases.

"How much Klowaski wants for it?" Draco went back to inspecting the watch. He turned it over and over to look at its intricate design as well as to see if there are flaws that escaped Bill's eyes. Though he should know that nothing escapes Bill, the man had been in the business for four years now. He's known for his critical eye and meticulousness.

"Mr. Klowaski doesn't want anything. He's dead. The Ministry's auctioneers, however, are asking 3500 galleons for that." Bill's tone as he said this was laced with disgust. After everything happened before and, especially, after the war, he viewed the Ministry as a big piece of shit. Now, it was filled with more bigoted and corrupted officials.

"Is it worth it?" Money was never an issue for Draco Malfoy, he really liked the pocket watch and will be able to acquire it no matter of the amount. On the other hand, having Bill to advise him regarding this acquisition, he will be certain that he will be paying reasonable price for it.

"3100 galleons, I'd say."

Draco nodded. "I'll purchase it." Having confidence on Bill, he decided. "For 3100." He placed the timepiece on top of his desk carefully then stood up. "Would you like a drink, Bill?" He went to a cabinet against west wall and pulled a crystal canteen from it.

"Sure, I'd like one." Bill relaxed and pleased over the close of their transaction.

Draco poured Bill a shot glass of the elf-made rum. Bill took the glass from Draco and leaned back while Draco walked back to his chair.

"How long has Hermione worked for you?" Bill decided to tread on this topic because he knew of Draco's _hidden _interest on his friend witch. Not that the man had confided these feelings to him, it was just so obvious that even the blind will be able to see it. It's a wonder that Hermione seems oblivious of Draco's attraction to her. Plus, he really missed his friend and curious of her return.

"About six weeks now." The corners of his mouth rose in a vague smile. Thinking of the rare moments from the previous weeks where the witch seemed to relax around him. "She is rather special."

"Took you long enough to figure that out, huh?" Bill teased the man in front of him. "Hermione has always been special, Draco. But I think that you mean 'she is special' in a different light." He wiggled his eyebrows at Draco.

Draco laughed quietly at his friend's antics and nodded. He then glanced over to the door to be certain it was closed. He muttered a _silencio_ to make sure, not that Hermione eavesdropped. "I have a question for you, Bill."

Bill looked up intently over his glass, curious and confused of Draco's actions and impending question.

The blonde was nervous. He doesn't know how to phrase his question. "What do you think of me marrying?"

"You, Draco?" He smiled knowingly.

"What would you say to that?"

"Now why are you asking me? I have been married, yes, but not long enough to know a lot about the commitment." Bill smiled sadly, remembering his wedding with Fleur.

"I value you opinion. You are a good judge of character." Draco sincerely said.

Bill fidgeted uncomfortably. He really doesn't know what to say. It seemed to him that Draco wants an advice. Fleur and he did not get past the honeymoon stage of their marriage. _Hell, they did not even get to the honeymoon…stage,_ because the battles started at the very day of their wedding and they had to prepare for it. They both joined the Order in the fighting and, sadly, Fleur died in the process. Bill was left without a wife and a future.

Sensing his friend's hesitation, Draco said, "I know this is too much to ask. It is okay, Bill, you don't have to answer. I know it still hurts."

Bill shook his head. "It's not that, Draco. I just don't know what to say about it."

"Come on, Bill. Speak freely of whatever your thoughts are on me getting married."

Bill frowned. "I believe that some people shouldn't get themselves married."

Draco grinned. "Some people? Like me?"

"I'm just saying there are some that shouldn't take a very good life and go marrying it. I've seen that happen to a lot of people, someone has a good life. Plenty to eat. Plenty of time to do anything they want, then a woman comes along and ruin it all. With that, marriage is a nasty curse." Bill paused, "But marriage can be a blessing, too. If you want it to be one, go find a woman that you are sure you want to spend the rest of your life with, and spend all you fortunes with. Marry for love, Draco. Marry because you love that person not because you love the idea of her. Follow what your heart says but be sure of what you feel before acting on it. Make sure that if you're going to throw away everything you have, throw it away for a worthy woman."

Draco laughed. "Bill, you have clarity of thought that I sure envy." But Bill's words are running through his head with the image of a laughing bushy-haired brunette.

"You're thinking about someone?" Bill grinned. He really did not have to ask.

"Yeah. But I think she will be surprised when she learns of my intentions." Draco sighed at the thought. How can the dubbed _Brightest Witch of Her Age_ be so ignorant of his feelings for her?

Bill glanced back toward the door and smiled knowingly.

Draco followed his glance. "You do have clarity of thought, mate," he said.

Bill stood up. "Well, I must go so that you can return attending to your business." He extended his hands and Draco reached out to shake it. "Whatever that business may be," he teased the blond for one final time.

Draco, catching on with Bill's insinuations, grinned. "Thank you for bringing the timepiece by, Bill. I will be at your place later tonight for the payment."

Bill walked towards the door and stopped when he reached it. "You know Malfoy, no woman is ever going to like all those clocks around her house."

"The right one will, Weasley." Draco said confidently.

Bill opened the door and looked out to Hermione, who glanced up and smiled happily at him. He turned back toward Draco, who was back to examining his timepiece once again. "You have an eye for finer things."

"So do you, Bill. So do you." Draco said without glancing up.

* * *

Hermione glanced up when she heard Malfoy's door opened. She smiled when Bill appeared from it. She could see Malfoy inside examining intently a watch; he looked like a child who just got his Christmas wish. She shook her head. _So childish_.

"'Mione." Bill walked towards her, arms open.

"Bill!" She couldn't control her excitement anymore. She stood up and almost run to Bill. When she reached him, she encircled her arms on the Bill's waist. At the same time, she felt him enclosed her into a very fierce hug.

"How are you, really? It's been a long time since I've seen you, since the family has seen you. Where have you been? You stopped writing us letters few months after you left London. We've read from the _Prophet_ that you were back and we've been waiting for you to visit us. We would have come to you firsts if we only knew where to look for you. We missed you so much, _I_ missed you so much." All of these words were murmured in her hair.

Hermione stepped a little away from Bill and looked up. "It's been a _long_ five years for me, Bill. And I know it's the same for all of us. I would want to tell you everything but I don't think this is the place for it. I really wanted to see you, all of you, but I didn't have the courage and I didn't know where to start. Plus, after all the things that happened with the war, with Ron, I don't know if I have enough strength to face everyone again." Tears were threatening to escape her eyes. "But, I'm happy to see you, Bill." She smiled at this. "I'm ready to start over again. Since you already know where I work, you can find me easily."

Bill released Hermione. He draped an arm over her shoulder and led her to the elevator. Then he faced her again. "I still live in the Shell Cottage, owl me or stop by there if you need anything. I'll tell mom about our meeting today. I'm sure you'll be receiving an owl from her soon demanding you to come over the Burrow, so be prepared."

He kissed her forehead, "I'll see you soon. We really need to catch up." Bill stepped inside the elevator and pushed a button.

"See you soon, Bill." Hermione waved at him until the elevator door closed. She released a deep but happy sigh and returned to her desk. _All is well_.

* * *

The elevator reached the ground floor of the Malfoy Inc.'s building and Bill walked out of it going to one of the fireplaces found in the lobby. As he walked through the hallway, he can feel eyes boring his back following him around.

Having this particular Weasley around the building's premise was a usual occurrence for those who worked for Malfoy; however it did not lessen the novelty of the situation. The employees will wait patiently for him to come from Malfoy's office, only to pretend absorbed on their work at his appearance. They would follow Bill with their eyes as he walked through the halls and talk about him in hushed tones. A lot of them questioned their boss' association with him but knew better than to voice them out. Malfoy, despite the criticisms of other pureblood families, was very open with his changed views of the wizarding society. It would do his employees no good in contradicting him when it comes to this issue.

Bill reached the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of the green powder and shouted his destination, "The Burrow!"

* * *

The fire roared in the Burrow's hearth and out from it came Bill Weasley. He brushed some powder from his shoulder as he called for the residents of the house, "Mum! Gin!"

Molly heard his calls and hastily left what she's doing in the kitchen to welcome her son home. "Bill!" She wrapped her eldest in a fierce tight hug. "Where have you been these days? You didn't come for our Sunday lunch," scolded Molly.

"Sorry, mum." Bill massaged his neck with one hand while the other was draped over his mother's shoulders. "It's been a busy week. We were only given three days to clear all Klowaski's belongings of curses. I was also asked to offer some of my clients the auctioned items. So where's Ginny? What time are they coming home?" They went to the kitchen.

Molly went back to her cooking while Bill sat on one of the chairs in the dining table and sampled the chopped carrots on the plate found there. "Bill!" shouted the Weasley matriarch. She waved her wand to levitate the plate from the table to her hands.

"Teddy and Andromeda went to Grimmauld Place to clean a bit and make sure Kreacher is not back to turning the place into a murky one." Andromeda, together with her grandson Teddy, lived with the Weasley couple now, having their house destroyed and no relatives who would willingly take them. Teddy was named as Harry Potter's heir, so when the Saviour of the Wizarding World died, all his possessions and galleons inside Gringotts, as well as the Grimmauld Place, were left to the little boy.

Much has changed with the inhabitants of the burrow. Only Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Andromeda, and Teddy reside permanently in the Burrow. They still gather regularly every Sunday to catch up with each other. Attendance during special occasions is a must or you'll have to face the wrath of Molly Weasley, and that's something you wouldn't want to experience in your lifetime.

Few months after the War, the Ministry held a recognition ceremony for those who helped greatly in the success of the Light. Order of Merlins were awarded to the members of the Order, dead or alive: First-class for Harry, Ron, Neville, Snape and Hermione, Second-class for the others. They were given reward money and that was it. Days after the ceremony, the Wizarding society was back to revering purebloods and shunning muggle-borns, blood-traitors, muggle-born lovers, and half-breed creatures.

"Ginny went to Hogwarts. She received a letter from McGonagall asking her to take a teaching position in Hogwarts." Molly lowered the flame of the stove and stirred the cauldron.

Ginny had been devastated over Harry's death; she spent two years wallowing in sorrow. One day, she realized that her life must go on, and that's what Harry would have wanted her to do. So she went out to join the family in their Sunday lunch and announced that she wanted to finish her education at Hogwarts. Molly cried the whole day that time. After Ginny graduated, she got employed to different jobs but none of them satisfied her. Now, she received an offer from McGonagall, like what their mother said, and Bill thought that this was the job that Ginny has been waiting for.

"That's good." Bill leaned back to the chair with his hands on the back of his head. "That will be a better job than her previous ones."

"Arthur will be home soon, there's not much happening in the Ministry nowadays. George owled me that he will close early to have dinner here." She dropped the contents of the plate in the cauldron and continued the stirring.

Arthur got a promotion; he became the head of the Department of Muggle Artifacts. That was a joke on behalf of the Ministry on Mr. Weasley. It's like_ take that 'Muggle-born Lover', that's all you deserve_. Little they did know that Arthur was ecstatic to have the job because of his penchant of muggle inventions and being the head of the Department means having the liberty to learn more about these muggle creations.

George, even after Fred's passing, chose to continue running their joke shop. It had been a great hit, especially after the war. It became a joint business for the siblings: George, Ginny, and Bill, though the two mainly supported George on the Financial and Administration aspect. George was still the brains of all the products they launch. They had been earning lots of Galleons from it. They had opened a branch in Hogsmeade and then in Wizarding Paris. They were planning to create a more serious product line, with the foundations on the inventions they made during the war.

"Alright, Mum. I'll be at the back yard to fly a bit." Bill stood from the chair and went to the shed outside their house to get a broom. He rode the broom and gave a kick. In a few, he was hovering in the air above their house. He circled their house a few times as he continued his musings.

Percy and Ron were the rotten ones as far as Bill was concern. Percy's actions, with his history, did not surprise anyone except for Molly. He was still a pompous, ambitious git, kissing Purebloods' ass in order to get to the top. Percy came back to work at the Ministry and was now succumbing to the Pureblood Mania. His proposed bills were very degrading to muggle-borns and other creatures. He publicly scorned his family for being muggle-born lovers and Bill for having werewolf blood. He never visited the Burrow even for special occasions.

Ron, on the other hand, was a piece of work. The glory and fame brought by being a war hero got to his head. He took every opportunity regaling _his_ adventure during the War: interviews, parties, or any offers to have a good chat over bottles of firewhiskey. He became a Keeper for Chudley Canons and became more, if it was possible, bigheaded. He was with Hermione then but broken up with her for some pureblood bimbo, believing that being with Hermione diminishes his opportunities. He was eaten up by the idea, ironically, he fought against at the war – that muggle-born witches and wizards were inferior to other wizarding blood.

"Stupid gits," muttered Bill under his breath. He stopped in front of the house to survey it in a bit.

Much has changed with the Burrow, too. They made a little repair with that of parts destroyed by the war and a little renovation to here and there. The house was the same in size, shape and design but they changed all the walls and foundations into bricks and stones. What never changed is the homey atmosphere you get when you came near the Burrow, probably because it is filled with love, care and happiness.

"Bill! Everybody is here already, come inside and we'll have our dinner!" Molly shouted from the house. Bill realized that it was almost night time; he lowered the broom to the grounds. A few feet from the ground, he jumped of the broom and landed on his two feet on the ground. He brought the broom back to shed and went inside to enjoy a delicious dinner with his family.

* * *

After dinner, they went to the sitting room to catch up with each other a bit.

"Mum, I saw Hermione today," said Bill out of the blue. This elicited an excited uproar from the family. Everybody was talking at once, asking questions, and voicing concerns.

"Where did you find her? How is she?" Molly was the loudest of them all.

"Hey, you guys calm down or I will not spill anything." Bill said with a laugh. Gradually, the room returned to its calm atmosphere as the others waited for Bill to speak. "I saw her at Malfoy's company. She is now his personal secretary, and don't worry. Hermione is fine and Draco is treating her wonderfully." It seems everybody gave a sigh after his remark.

"So? Have you talked? What did she say?" It was Ginny who inquired more about Hermione.

"Apparently, she wanted to reconnect with the family but afraid to do so because of what happened with Ron." Bill said in a clipped tone. They all turned somber as they recalled how Ron dumped Hermione for another woman.

It was Molly who broke the silence. "Preposterous! Ron or no Ron, she is welcome in the family. She is as much as a daughter as Ginny is to me." Arthur nodded in agreement and said, "You have to invite that girl here this Sunday for lunch and dinner, if she's available, Bill."

"That's what I've told her. And yes, I'll stop by again in Draco's office to invite her." Bill smiled to his family. "I have to go." He announced after a few minutes. "Draco will be dropping at my place for his purchase."

He stood up and hugged his mother. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner, mum." He turned to the other members of the family to hug them goodbye.

He went to the fireplace, and shouted. "Shell Cottage!"

* * *

Bill reached his home and went straight to cabinet where Fleur's picture stand. He took it and gave it a kiss then placed it back to the cabinet. This has been a ritual for Bill every day. He sat on one of the couch in his living room, and closed his eye to relax a little.

Continuing his line of thought from before, Bill pondered on his life. He continued to work for Gringotts as a curse-breaker for a year. That is until he had an argument with a son of a Gringotts' board member in Leaky Cauldron. After the incident, he was fired for reasons unknown to anyone saved for his boss. He never asked for he understood the politics of it. His head held high, he left Gringotts and worked with George at the joke shop.

During one of his shifts in the store, a wealthy old man entered to buy items for his grandchildren. The man was nice. They engaged into a little chat where the man learned that Bill was a former curse-breaker in Gringotts. Before the man left, he gave Bill a card that contained his address. He also invited Bill to a lunch the next day.

They met for lunch the following day, and became close from then on. Bill helped the old man in removing curses from his ancestral possessions and placed charms and spells on his valuable properties. He was later on recommended to the man's friends and associates. Bill's network grew and he had to quit his job in the joke shop to accommodate all those who require his expertise.

His curse-breaking-artifact-cleaning-and-repair business grew into trading post of sorts, as people left notes of valuables they wanted to acquire and sell, and Ministry auctioneers found Bill to be a good wholesaler of their wares.

Draco met Bill through the purchase of a Black Forest cuckoo clock and knowing him more personally, instantly liked the man. He learned that like he, Bill, also had a penchant for clocks. There was a calmness in his motion, the temperament of one suited to repair and handle the intricate and magical. "Slow hands," Draco called it. But there was more. There was something comfortable in his manner that gave Draco the reminder of what he had been craving for – a friend and a family. The two spent hours talking about clocks, Hogwarts, Lycanthropy, the Ministry, the Weasleys, and Hermione.

Though both were fascinated by clocks, they were so for vastly different reasons. Where Draco saw immortality in the perpetual motion of the clocks' function, Bill was fascinated by the mechanism itself, and for hours on end, he would lose himself in a brass clockwork society – a perfect miniature world where all parts moved according to function. And every member has a place.

* * *

As the moon and stars cast its light to illuminate the night, Draco appeared in the front porch of the Shell Cottage. He rapped on the door. "Bill?"

A soft, hushed voice beckoned him to come in.

Draco stepped inside. Bill sat on a couch in the corner of the darkened room; a single lamp cast light across the man's scarred face. Bill flicked his wand to light two more lamps to give enough light to the room.

"Sit down." He indicated the couch opposite him. "Sit down."

The sitting room of Bill's house has also served as his office and workspace. On one corner is a small office table, where various parchments are stacked. These are the purchasing documents that both sellers and buyers needed to sign. On the other corner is Bill's work table, magical tools and books filled it. This is where Bill repair and clean artifacts. Removing the curses and placing charms on stuffs were done in room upstairs since it requires a magically protected area. Beside his work table is a wooden cabinet with glass doors filled with clocks, vases, books, treasure boxes, music box, jewelries, and other valuables needed to be repaired, cleaned, or sold.

Draco sat down on the couch. "I brought the money for the pocket watch." He laid a green bag filled with Galleons on the table.

"Thank You."

Just then, Draco noticed something he had never seen before, despite his many visits. Beside Bill's office table was what appeared to be a shrouded sculpture slightly showing from beneath a cloth sheet.

"Hey mate, what is that? The one covered with cloth?"

Bill followed Draco's eyes. "Oh, that's my angel. It was brought out from the basement just this morning. I had to ask a few men to help me with it."

"Angel?" Draco walked over to the piece.

"Real Italian marble." Bill said.

Draco lifted the cloth, exposing a stone sculpture of a dove winged angel. Its seraphic face turned upward and its arms were outstretched, raised like a child waiting to be lifted. Draco ran his fingers over its smooth surface.

"This is a very expensive piece. Probably worth five thousand Galleons or more. Is it new?"

"Had it for nearly three years now. I just never had taken her out of the basement."

Draco admired the sculpture. "How did you come by this? It's really beautiful."

"It was from the old man I told you about, my very first client in this business; the one who helped me started this business. Three years ago, he asked me to help him out check his newly acquired property. There were a lot of interesting pieces there covered with dark magic. The worked lasted for three months because of the quantity of objects as well as the complexity of charms in them. When we were done all of it, he offered me payment but I refused him. He had become a close friend and had helped me grow my connections and clients in this business. I thought that was payment enough." Bill smiled at the memory.

He continued. "But the old man was a great pain in the ass and insisted to accept any form of compensation from him. Then he offered me this sculpture here, said that he saw me eyed the piece many times when we were working. I must admit that I've become fond of this piece so much that I accepted it with no second thoughts."

Draco stepped away from the statue, rubbing his hand along the surface once more. "Why didn't you sell it?"

Bill shook his head. "I need nothing."

True enough, Bill Weasley doesn't need anything. Despite their family being outcasted from the society, the Weasleys can now be placed in the same level as most of the other purebloods when it's based on money and possessions. He paused as if to think. "Nothing that money can't buy."

He looked at the statue sadly. "When I first saw this sculpture, I said to myself, I would place this on Fleur's grave. She deserved it, a beautiful angel for my beautiful wife. Then, I also thought that when I die, they'll put this angel here on my grave. When someone walks by, even those mighty purebloods, they'll say '_Looks like real Italian marble, must be someone important._' And they go on like that." Bill's eyes seemed to glow beneath their own power. "The way I see it, muggle-borns, blood-traitors, half breeds, don't get much respect in this life."

The scarred man stared sadly at the flickering light from the lamp.

Draco looked at Bill and nodded slowly as the night's silence filled the Shell Cottage.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Chapter 3 is up! :) I changed the ratings from K to the more appropriate T. That is for future chapters.**__**I hope you guys keep reading this fic. Comments, Reviews, Corrections are very much appreciated. Another thing, I'm not sure if I'll include mature scenes in chapters to come. Enlighten me please. Until next chapter. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4-The Presumption

**Chapter IV**

**The Presumption**

* * *

"_Hermione came into the office today. I was surprised to see her since I've given her the week off for the holidays. I was much too forward and I must have scared her. Contrary to popular beliefs, I am clumsy with romance."_

**DRACO MALFOY'S DIARY. DECEMBER 29, 2009**

* * *

Draco is a very hard-working a man. A younger Draco Malfoy would have spent the holiday vacation with friends to party and get drunk. However, years of responsibility changed his attitude in life and chose not to spend his time doing unproductive activities.

Today was no exception. He went to his office, through his private floo network, to work alone. He was intent over a stack of parchments on his desk when a presence outside his office door startled him. He grabbed his wand and positioned it in front of him, ready to attack. He opened his door slightly and was surprised to see Hermione standing in front of her own desk appearing to arrange her things.

Draco inwardly sighed in relief. _What the hell is she doing here?! _"Granger. Why are you here?"

Hermione was startled to see him. _What the hell is he doing here?!_ "I did not finish the letters you asked me to do." She walked around her desk and sat down to start her work.

Draco walked towards her desk and stopped beside her desk. "Didn't I give you a holiday? The second of January is soon enough." He was irritated to see her today because he wanted her to have a rest; last week had been exhausting for all of them. At the same time, he can't help but to feel thrilled, he will get to be able to spend the day with her _alone_.

"I did not want to fall behind. You have been so very busy. I just wanted to help you, relieve you with some of your work." She answered with sincerity in her eyes. Hermione gnaw her lower lip. She mentally reprimanded herself for following the urge to work today. She can't help it; she got nothing to do in her place. Molly invited her over to the Burrow for the New Year's. She replied that she'll go there on the morning of thirty-first and will stay there until the night of January first. That gave her 2 boring days to wait with.

Draco on the other hand was smiling. He was pleased for her concern.

"I think it would bother me if you could keep up. I'll think that you are planning to replace me in my position." He joked. Hermione rolled her eyes at his poor humor.

"Thank you, Granger," he said this with sincerity and tenderness that Hermione can't help but look up at him, "but, you should go home. Enjoy the holidays or take a rest. We have a full week ahead of us."

Hermione sighed. She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. She decided to take Draco's advice if he's telling the truth about next week's demands. "Yes, sir." She put on her coat then shoved her hands on its pockets. Draco's shoulder slightly sagged; he was expecting Hermione to argue a bit more about staying to work.

She was ready to leave when a Westminster chime was heard from Draco's office, denoting a quarter to one. He was now in front of her desk and she was on the other side, desk in between them. Both looked to the direction of his office.

Draco leaned forward, bringing their face a foot away from each other. "I haven't taken my lunch, Granger. Would you like to have one with me? Perhaps at the _Belvedere_?" He raised his eyebrows waiting for her response, secretly hoping she say yes for him to get to spend more time with him.

She was a little bothered by the closeness of their faces. Because of their position, Hermione was able to inspect him closely. She was captivated by his eyes that seemed to turn a darker shade of grey. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, but if I am not needed, I should be off to Diagon Alley to buy some necessities."

Draco's was disappointed with her rejection. He straightened back his body and nodded to her. Hermione thought she saw sadness in his eyes but she was not so sure. His face turned serious and gave nothing away. "Yes. Of course." His voice was clipped that Hermione wondered what she did to make him act this way. She didn't like him this way, serious and indifferent. "I suppose I should go home as well. Carmen is expecting me."

Hermione looked at him as if she had just been informed of some terrible news. _Carmen?! He has a wife. I knew it. I knew that Blaise is just pulling my leg when he said that Draco lo…likes me. Why the hell did I entertained those thoughts? Ah yes, because he always flirt with me. Well, maybe he didn't mean to flirt, maybe he was just like that to everyone. But still, he has a wife. And she's waiting in their home. Waiting for him. Damn, damn, damn. _She tried to dismiss the thought and turned to leave. She stiffly walked to the elevator then paused when she reached it.

"May I ask you something, Mr. Malfoy?" She returned to worrying her lower lip and her brows are furrowed in apprehension.

"Of course." Draco grinned. The play of emotion in Hermione's face did not go unnoticed by him. He inwardly kicked himself at first when he unthoughtfully mentioned Carmen's name and wished that Hermione would not pay attention to it. He knew that mentioning a woman's name will lead to conclusions about his availability. He doesn't want Hermione to think that he's in a relationship with somebody else, and talking about _Carmen_ and _home_ in the same sentence will definitely not help. BUT, seeing Hermione's face changed to different expression was worth it in a way, especially when he saw a hint of jealousy in it. It gave him hope that maybe, Hermione, feels the same way for him.

"Who is Carmen?" She asked feigning indifference.

"Carmen is my housekeeper."

Hermione was relieved, though she didn't know why, or more appropriately, refused to acknowledge why. Draco saw her relief and chuckled silently. _Yeah, there is definitely something there._

"Any other questions, Miss Granger?" He smiled.

Hermione returned it with a playful smile of her own. "Now that you ask, I have wondered what makes you collect clocks. And so many of them at that."

Draco studied her face. He took slow steps towards her and stopped a foot from her. He leaned forward _again_, bringing his face close to hers as if to reveal some great secret.

"It's because I need more time." He said seriously.

Hermione met his eyes and, for the first time, laughed at his antic. Never had she laughed for him and because him. It was a beautiful, warm laugh and Draco found it nourishing. He can't help but laugh in turn.

"You have a wonderful laugh, Granger." He was looking straight in her eyes. _Why did she have to be so beautiful_?

Hermione blushed. She became aware of their proximity so she stepped back. "Thank you." She smiled timidly.

Draco noticed her unease. "The truth is I have wondered the same." He turned away from Hermione and walked over to a cuckoo clock and lifted a brass pine-cone-shaped weight. "I was a spoiled kid, I'm sure you knew that, and I got whatever I want. I had a penchant for collecting things when I was a young. When I turned seventeen, I received the first timepiece of my collection as a birthday gift. It was my father's wrist watch, a family heirloom, passed on through generations." He suddenly stopped and turned to Hermione. "May I get you some tea? Peppermint?"

It was then Hermione became conscious that she was still standing in front of the elevator door. "Yes. Thank you." She started to go to the coffee table and prepare the tea. "I shall get it."

"Granger," Draco's voice was low yet commanding. "Please, sit down," then it turned soft, his hands motioning her to stop and sit down on one of the chairs around the coffee table in the room, "I can manage." He poured two cups of tea, handed one to Hermione, and then sat down on the chair opposite her secretary.

"Few years after that, a week before the final battle," he continued his story, "my father gave me another timepiece, a pocket watch he designed himself. He must have known that time that something will happen to him so he gave it as a memento. Not a year after, he died because of the curse he received. That was the same year when I first donned a pair of eyeglasses and acknowledge the creeping vines of age that entwine our lives."

Hermione seemed at loss for words so she just nodded. Again, she was surprised, yet amazed, to see this side of Draco. She can't help but to feel bad for what happened to him and his family.

Draco looked back at the cuckoo clock. "I wondered if I am fooling myself with these clocks, that I am buying time – surrounding myself with man-made implements of immortality." He looked back at Hermione and smiled. "Whatever reason it may be, my fascination has grown into a full-blown obsession. There are more of these at home."

She was carried away by his tale that she said, "I would like to see -" Hermione stopped herself midsentence when she realized that she had just invited herself to the man's home. To his _boss'_ home. To _Draco Malfoy_'s home. _What the hell?!_

Draco on the other hand had his heart jumping in joy when he heard that Hermione was interested to see his collection, more so to the idea of her visiting his home. He did not miss though her hesitation. "I would like to show you," Draco interjected. He sat back in his chair and slowly sipped his tea, his eyes never leaving Hermione. "I am curious, Granger. Do you like it here?"

"Here?" Still reeling from her previous slip and becoming uncomfortable of the look Draco was giving her.

"At my company." Those words came out loaded with implication more than he wanted them to.

The insinuation seemed lost on Hermione for she answered innocently, "Very much, I think. More than I expected. Much more than my other employment."

"You don't seem to socialize much with the other employees during breaks."

"Well, you do not employ me to socialize, do you?"

Draco can't help but smile. "The proper answer," he replied. "You work hard to live up to your reputation."

Hermione gazed at him, eyebrow raised. "Are you teasing me?"

He quickly set down his cup, anxious that he might have offended her again. "No. Not at all."

She took a sip to hide the smile threatening to break from her lips then cradled the cup in her hands.

"I have always had to work hard, Mr. Malfoy, since the first time I set foot here in the magical world. I am a muggle-born, deemed by purebloods like you to be unworthy of magic. Though not all questioned my being witch, I always have to study hard to learn about magic which to most of you is like second to breathing." Hermione's eyes became distant. "I was not the top student in Hogwarts because I'm intelligent. I was top of the class because of my desire to prove myself worthy of magic, to show all of you that I belong."

She looked back to Draco. Her eyes were filled with determination just like those days when she was fighting for house-elves rights. "Both my parents are already gone. Harry is gone. Most of the people I once thought friends and family left me. The wizarding world that once deemed me as their hero was now belittling me. Now, more than ever, I need my reputation. As absurd as it may sound, but this is all I ever have now. It's the only thing I can be proud of in this world. At least when I walk down the lobby I can hold my head up high because I know I did things right. I will be able to fight the mocking stares people were giving me because I am sure I have never been corrupt."

Draco kept his eyes the whole time at Hermione. He can't help but be admire the woman in front of him. He loved the way her eyes sparked with intense emotions. Draco quietly digested the information then rested his chin on the back of his clasped hand. "May I ask you something personal?"

Hermione's brows furrowed. She hesitated, "…Yes" knowing where his questioning was going.

"Are there men in your life?" He ran his hand through his hair, a sign of rattled nerves.

"Men?"

"Suitors."

She hesitated once again, embarrassed. "Very few – those I cannot seem to discourage." She was blushing that Draco found endearing.

He had to laugh at that, which he did, and very loudly so. "Is that your goal with men? Discourage them?" He said in between laughs.

"With these men," she adapted lecturing voice, "I know these men too well to marry them, least to get involve with them, Mr. Malfoy." She could have ended it with a _tsk_ for added effects.

Draco nodded wondered that if she'll do the same if it was him courting her. _Come on, Draco. She'll not discourage. She'll just turn you down right away. But hey, it's worth a try. _He set down his tea. "You know, Granger, I would prefer if you'll not call me Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione was startled at his request. Unsure, "What would like me to call you?"

"Draco. Please call me Draco."

She pursed her lips in consideration of he was asking her. "I do not think I will be comfortable calling you by your first name in front of your other employees."

Draco was a little frustrated at her response. He was hoping she would agree. "But, who cares what they think! Anyways, what is it to them if I want you to call me Draco. It's my name, for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, there's no problem with me calling you by your first name _if_ everybody will address you in the same manner. Otherwise, I go by what I said earlier, I'll be uncomfortable with it." Hermione pointed out, ending it with a _so there_ in her thoughts.

She said all that with finality in her tone that Draco can't do anything but concede. He sighed. "Fine. Don't call me, Draco." His face was like that of a child denied with his favorite sweets. "I would not want you to feel uncomfortable, Miss Malfoy."

"Miss Malfoy?"

His face turned a bright crimson as he realized his slip. _Oh crap. Now she'll think I'm a perverted boss or a hopeless pushover. _"Miss Granger," he stammered.

Suddenly, the amusement faded from Hermione's eyes. She turned from him and stood.

"I must go." She didn't know what to think of his slip. She was still shocked that she didn't have time to find meaning in it.

"Must you?"

"I think it would be best." Hermione was looking at the floor when she said these words.

There was an uncomfortable lull.

"I am very sorry, Hermione." His tone was pleading. "Perhaps I seem like your last employer who wanted you to sit on his lap." He ran his hands again through his hair again.

"No." She raised her face to look at him. "I did not mean…"

Draco cut her. "My intentions are honorable. I would never take advantage… It's just…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence. His nerves are wracking him.

Hermione stared at him with anticipation. He looked away from her, uncomfortable with her gaze.

"I have never met anyone like you. I am nearly thirty and have no real lady friends. Not that there are no interested females. Unfortunately, there are too many." He frowned. "They are attracted to money and status and cannot see my faults for my wealth. Though I am sure that marriage will open their eyes." His voice softened. "I feel very comfortable in your presence." He then held her gaze. "I have been attracted to you since Hogwarts."

Hermione blinked a few times, but said nothing. _She was speechless. What will you say to someone who is your boss and apparently attracted to you for a long time now. Not to mention you've been long time enemies._

"I am very sorry, Miss Granger, I have made you uncomfortable. Forgive me. I will not talk about those things again, promise."

It was then Hermione looked down. "Mr. Malfoy, There are just things that…" She stopped herself midphrase. "I really think I must go now."

She slowly walked to the elevator, followed by Draco's sad stare. She stopped and looked back at him.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good day, Ms. Granger."

* * *

Carmen pushed the drawing room open with her shoulder and entered carrying a silver tray with a sterling tea service. The drapes were drawn tight and Draco sat on a haircloth love seat, staring into the crackling fire that provided the room's only illumination.

For Carmen bringing tea to the drawing room was a familiar ritual, established years before Draco had purchased the house, in a sense, Carmen had come with the house.

Her former employees, the previous owners, were muggle-born witches and wizards. They needed help with the housework of the big mansion. They cannot employ elves, but they cannot risk bringing in muggles to help, afraid of discovery. Fortunately, fourteen year old Carmen then was looking for work. She's a squib, orphaned by her parents, so the family thought she was perfect for the job. The family fled from London during the first Wizarding War to seek refuge in the relatively peaceful America. The completion of the sale of the property was left to Carmen, the young housemaid, and Lucas, the errand boy. By then they can seek employment elsewhere.

When Lucius died, Draco looked for a new house. With the help of Bill, he stripped the Malfoy Manor of its contents. Everything were auctioned or donated, except for the books and important family heirlooms. The Malfoy Manor was donated to an organization and was made a shelter for children who were orphaned by the last War.

Draco arrived at the mansion a week after his purchase, he found it larger than he imagined and emptier than he expected. As he was now alone, he asked the two to remain. They gladly accepted and quickly became part of his surrogate family. The first year after, Draco had tried to persuade Carmen to call him by his first name, without success, and he eventually abandoned the undertaking.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, I bought some tea."

Draco turned, his reverie seemingly broken. "Oh. Thank you."

She left the tea service on a bird's-eye-maple parlor table next to his chair. She was eyeing her employer.

"Mr. Weasley was here earlier. He brought the French clock you asked him to repair. I just asked him to leave it at the parlor." She then turned to leave then stopped. "Are you okay, sir?"

He sighed. He still can't relieve his mind of the events happened between Hermione and him. "I am okay, I think. Thank you for asking."

She turned again to leave him. Carmen knew that look of Draco and she knows that he preferred to be alone during this kind of times.

"Carmen." Draco called before she reached the door.

"Yes, sir."

"May I ask something?"

"Of course." Very few times had Draco asked questions from her but those few times, she was sure, Draco was really in need of a close confidant, a friend or a family, to ask for advice. _He must have been planning something big for his life_.

"As a woman…you, being a woman…" _Damn_. He felt pathetic having to ask even his house help for reassurances.

Carmen looked at her blankly. The woman didn't know where Draco was going with this.

"I meant… oh, I sound stupid. How shall I say this?" He ruffled his hair with one hand, a sign of frustration on his part. He appeared flustered with his inability to communicate his questions. "What do you think of me as a man?"

Carmen looked confused. "I do not know how to answer that, sir."

"I mean…do women, would a woman, find me attractive?" _Of course, Draco, you are very attractive. All Malfoys are attractive. Remember that._

The house maid hesitated. "You are very handsome." She frowned as if not sure if that's the right answer or if there's one.

"That's not what I meant. I mean…am I the kind of man a woman would want to marry? Or I've been alone for too long? Am I too harsh? Do I say the wrong things?" It was his turn to frown. "I really don't have to ask the last bit, do I?" Draco looked down as he clasped and unclasped his hands. "It's not a secret that I feel something for Hermione. The funny thing is that, everyone seems to know it but her. Or maybe, she chose not to know. Have you met Hermione?"

Carmen tilted her head to the side as she observed his employer. "I have only seen her from a distance, though Lucas tells me that she is very kind."

"Yes. She is very kind and intelligent, too. She always says the right things – has the proper answer." He took a sip of tea. "A skill I obviously lack."

Carmen smiled kindly at him. "Mr. Malfoy. You're a very good and kind man. Any woman would be very lucky to have you."

Draco looked up. "Thank you, Carmen."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Carmen."

She made her way to the door and then stopped at the threshold. "I truly meant what I said, sir. Any woman would consider herself fortunate."

Draco smiled at her in assurance. "Thank you," he repeated softly, then turned back towards the fire and lost himself in his thoughts.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hey. I used THE BELVEDERE above. I hope I'm not violating any laws with that. I needed a place where Draco will invite Hermione, Googled it, and viola! The Belvedere came up. I'm not from London so I really have no idea of the place. I'm willing to change it if it's necessary.**_

_**Goo Goo Doll's "Before It's Too Late" was playing when I was writing the part where Draco accidentally used 'Ms. Malfoy'. I don't know about you but I found it fitting. :p**_


	5. Chapter 5-A New Year

**_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._  
**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**A New Year**

* * *

"_New Year with the Weasleys, as usual. I can't help but remember my first Weasley New Year four years ago. It was a very annoying trick Blaise and Bill pulled on me. Deny I can't, though, that something in my life changed for the better that day and I never had thanked them for that."_

"_Hermione was there today."_

**DRACO MALFOY'S DIARY. JANUARY 1, 2010**

* * *

"Uhmm, Molly?" Hermione hesitantly walked through the kitchen where Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks were preparing food for the celebration that night. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Between Andromeda and I," Molly tilted her head sideways, "there's not enough work to do here in the kitchens. So no," She smiled kindly at the young witch and waved her hand to dismiss Hermione, "we won't be in need your service at the moment."

"Why don't you just help Ginny with Teddy?" Andromeda offered Hermione. "I'm sure she needs a little help," She shook her head and sighed in what could have been disbelief, "with that boy's energy." Teddy had certainly inherited both his parents love for mischief and adventure.

"Well, if you're sure," Hermione slowly turned to leave the room, "I'll leave you two with what you're doing." She smiled which the two older witches returned with their own.

* * *

Having been kicked out of the kitchens, Hermione grudgingly went to the sitting room of the Burrow. She still felt a little out of place in the house, despite many years her childhood was spent in it. This awkward feeling rooted from her not so distant past with _some_ of the members of the family, _namely Ronald Weasley_. She needed to busy herself with something to ease that feeling.

She slumped on the couch where Ginny and Erianne, Charlie Weasley's wife, were. Teddy was on the floor playing with Quidditch action figures.

Charlie was still at Romania working with dragons. He met Erianne at the reservation. She was a healer for the dragonkeepers. They dated for a month before deciding to get married. It was a surprise for their family except for Molly who thought that marriage for Charlie was long overdue. The two decided to settle in Romania in order to be near their work. They just visit from time to time especially during special occasions. Three years after the wedding, Erianne gave birth to twins, Erah and Echo.

"I'm guessing that you've been kicked out of the kitchens, yes?" Ginny teased the bushy-haired witch.

Erianne laughed at what Ginny said and added, "You can't say we didn't warn you." She paused to adjust her hold on the one year old twins in her arms. "Those two don't take it well when someone wants to mess with their kitchen."

Hermione pouted childishly. "I just wanted to help."

Ginny flicked Hermione's forehead. "Why can't you just stay here, sit, relax, and talk to us?"

"I just can't sit here and do nothing." Hermione answered in a desperate tone. "It makes me feel uneasy."

"We're not going to eat you or something." Erianne interjected. "Do we scare you Hermione?" She added as a joke.

"It's not that, Erianne." She frowned. "It's just…It's because…" Hermione looked helpless as she tried to explain what caused her unease.

"Because you're worried when will Ronald appear out of nowhere?" The red-head's face turned serious as she regarded Hermione. "Because you're still not ready to face my git of a brother, right?"

Hermione nodded sadly. Years had passed and she was sure that she held no more feelings for Ron but the idea of facing him, more so to become friends with him again, was just way beyond what she could tolerate.

Erianne bumped her shoulder with Hermione's. "Don't worry, dear. I am one hundred percent sure that Ron will not be here today. First, because never in my life as a Weasley had I seen him visit the Burrow. Mind you, I've been a part of the family for four years now and we frequently visit here even without occasions. Second," She moved closer to Hermione and whispered audibly for the sake of Ginny. "I saw in the paper this morning that our _Quidditch Superstar_ is in Belgium with his girlfriend of the month." Erianne then winked at Hermione.

Hermione gave out a sigh she didn't realize she held. _Well, there's nothing I have to worry about. I might as well enjoy the New Year._ She smiled at the two women and allowed herself relax for the rest of the day.

* * *

"George! Charlie! Put those tables down!" Arthur Weasley yelled. His two sons were playing with the tables they were going to set up in the garden for the night's celebration. Each wizard levitated a table and tried to wrestle them up in the air.

"Oh you're not going to listen to me, huh?" The Weasley patriarch lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to tell your mom." And he appeared to be walking into the house.

"Dad!" George and Charlie yelled at the same time. When they had descended the tables carefully to the ground, Arthur turned back to face them again and started to line the tables. He was smiling widely having tricked the boys to stop playing.

Having realized this, the two red-heads shook their heads and proceeded to help their father. "You don't fight fair, Dad." George pouted as he covered the line of tables with a white tablecloth.

"George," Arthur patted the back of his son. "If I haven't stopped the game, you could have lost to Charlie. So, stop making face and thank your father."

George pouted more which caused Arthur and Charlie to laugh so hard. After a few seconds, George joined the two. They were laughing for some time when Bill came out from the house. "Hey! What's going on here?"

"Nothing." The three Weasleys said in unison, all of them gasping for air.

"Better be. Mom's asked me to tell you to hurry up and she better not see you playing around." With that, the three straightened out and put on their business faces.

"We're not playing around." Charlie said in mock disbelief. "How dare you to even suggest that." He saw now putting up the tent with Arthur.

Bill chuckled. "Alright." He looked towards the field in front of the burrow. "Why aren't they here yet? Do you think they had problems getting the fireworks?"

"I don't think so." George followed Bill's line of sight. "I remember telling them where I put the fireworks in the shop and I've also changed my ward so they can enter."

"Maybe they had other things to do." Arthur waved his hand dismissively in the air. "They'll be here in –"

He never finished his sentence when two consecutive pops followed by the appearance of two wizards near the house.

"Blaise! Draco!" Bill walked towards them while the other Weasley men waved from where they're standing. "I thought you lost your way here." He joked.

The two newcomers shook hands with Bill as they all walk back to the house. They were soon greeted by the other red-heads there.

"Let's go inside." Bill turned to Blaise and Draco. "To meet the others and get the party started, aye?"

"Let us!" Blaise answered enthusiastically. Draco, on the other hand, silently nodded as he recalled his first New Year in the Burrow.

* * *

Exactly four years ago, Draco Malfoy was in the foyer of his house holding a bottle of firewhiskey. It was New Years Eve. Lucas, his errand boy, went home to celebrate with his family. He invited Carmen to stay with them, which the housemaid accepted after asking permission from his employer. The invitation was shyly extended to Draco but the young Malfoy declined. He planned to drown himself in firewhiskey _again_ as he welcome the change of the year.

Bill invited him to the Burrow but he turned that down, too. Though Bill had become a very good friend, he was not so sure how the other Weasleys were going to react to him. He had visited the house once but it was only his Aunt Andromeda at home that time. Draco preferred not to take the risk.

Usually, he celebrated the New Year with Blaise wasting their selves to alcohol. That New Year though, Blaise turned Draco down, saying he was invited by an acquaintance to a party and he could not say no. He was disappointed but let it go.

Draco never truly celebrated the New Years. He never understood, then, why people waste their time celebrating. For him, New Year is just the same as tomorrow. He did not find it a special day_. New Year is just the same as any godforsaken day in his life._

He stopped his thoughts to open the bottle of firewhiskey. _All right New Year, let's start welcoming you._Draco was about to pour some of the bottle's content in his shot glass when he was interrupted by a silver wolf. It was Blaise's patronus.

_SOMETHING HAPPENED TO BILL. NEED YOU. WARDS OPEN, TO THE BURROW NOW._

The silver wolf slowly disappeared. He stood rooted for a few seconds mulling over what he heard. When he seemed to grasp the message, he hastily left the bottle and glass on the table to apparate to the Burrow.

With a pop, he appeared in the front door of the Weasleys. He was so anxious that he did not seem to hear the music and laughter coming from inside. He knocked loudly on the door, silently hoping that Bill was fine.

"Oh Draco, dear. Welcome." Molly smiled widely and smothered him with his motherly hug. Draco was out of breath because of Molly's clasp and was starting to get confused so he was not able to respond immediately.

When he saw Molly's questioning eyes, he then asked. "Mrs. Weasley, sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing. But, I'm here for Bill. How is he?" His voice still sounded a little worried.

It was the matriarch's turn to get confused. "I believe he's fine, young man. He's inside; you might want to come in and check for yourself." She gestured his hands inside the house.

Draco walked inside to what he supposed to be the sitting room. It was a small room, probably half or a third of his mansion's sitting room, but I gave a feeling that it can accommodate twice its capacity and yet no one will feel uncomfortable. His confusion changed to surprise to annoyance when he took in the scene in front of him.

Ginny Weasley, Andromeda – his aunt, and a child was huddled together in front of the fireplace, all playing with Quidditch action figures. Arthur Weasley was laughing with Charlie Weasley whose arms were draped over the shoulder of a black-haired beauty. _Must be his girlfriend_.

What made him see red was the three heads huddled together in one corner. Bill Weasley, George Weasley, and Blaise Zabini were laughing together while enjoying the drinks in their hands.

At that moment he started planning the death of his two friends and the other Weasley. He was interrupted by Molly's voice booming inside the room. "Bill, your friend, Draco is here. He seems to be concern of something." All the heads in the room, except for the children, turned to face him.

Bill and Blaise for a moment looked at each other. He might have saw Blaise gulped nervously but then it must be his imagination getting the best of him. Then Bill spoke, "Ah, mum. I invited Draco to join us tonight. If it's okay?" The red hair made a hopeful look in his face.

"Of course, son." Molly clapped her hands in what could only be described as happiness and then turned to Draco. "You silly boy. Why didn't you tell me right away that my son invited you?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I was…" Draco then stopped in midsentence. "Wait! What?!" He turned to his friends who were clearly trying hard not to laugh. He turned back to Molly. "I'm not really planning to spend the New Year's Eve here. There's just a misunderstanding Mrs. Weasley. Actually, I must return home now."

Molly surveyed Draco from head to foot. Though Bill had not told them the whole story about Draco, she picked up a few things from his son's brief tales. Molly was sure that there would be no one waiting for Draco when he goes back home. Following her motherly instinct she said, "No way! You're already here. You should stay." She insisted.

"But, Mrs. Weasley…" was all Draco could counter Molly.

"Well, is there a party or gathering at your home?"

Molly looked stern that Draco could feel fear starting to creep through his veins. He knew then that Molly Weasley will not accept a lie for an answer. And he had a feeling that the woman will know if he's lying or not. "None, ma'am. But..."

"Is there someone waiting for you at home?" An eyebrow was raised when she asked this.

"There's no one, but…" He answered. His voice was nearly a whisper.

"Would you like to spend the New Year with us here?"

"It would be an honor, Mrs. Weasley, but…" He wasn't sure if it was the right or the wrong answer when he saw Mrs. Weasley's eyes brightened. It must be the right answer for the woman but clearly the wrong answer for him.

"It's settled then. You'll stay." She said in a tone that suggests finality and firmness. Her eyes turned soft and asked, "Have you eaten your dinner, son?"

Draco's heart skipped a beat when he heard her called him son. The longing he tried to bury deep within him were starting to crawl its way back to the surface. Unable to say anything, he merely nodded. Molly smiled at him and called Bill. "Then off you go to your friends now." She made a gesture in her hands shooing him off.

His plans of killing Blaise, Bill, and George that day were forgotten. Draco for the first time in his life since he-can't-even-remember-when had been truly happy. For the first time, he laughed genuinely. For the first time, he never felt alone. For the first time, he experienced what it is to have a family that will love you without conditions and boundaries.

New Year, that day, had became a very special day for him. Not because it was different from any godforsaken day in his life but because he knew, right there and then, that every day after that New Near will be different from the godforsaken ones he had.

* * *

"Hermione was…" George was saying to Blaise.

Draco was pulled from his reveries when he heard the name. _Hermione, what?!_ He never heard George's next words because his thoughts of her were racing in his mind, as well as, his heartbeat in his chest. _Merlin, let it not be that she's here. On the other hand, let it be that she's here._

As they stepped inside the sitting room, Draco's eyes were instantly drawn to the bushy-haired woman sitting on the couch. His mind did not register the other two women on each side of the brunette nor the child playing on the floor. He did not saw his aunt or Molly enter to greet them. He did not hear Bill announce Blaise and him to the people inside the room. All he could see was the beautiful woman haunting his dreams every night. All he could see is her. _Hermione_.

"Hermione." Draco did not even realize that he said her name aloud.

* * *

"Hermione."

She knew that voice. She was sure of it. _No, it can't be, Hermione. First, you don't know what his voice is like. You don't spend you're nights dreaming of him calling your name. No. Second, it is impossible that he will be here. It's New Year. He must be in his home or with his friends. No._ But, Hermione can no longer deny herself. She needed to know whose voice is that and why it is so much like…_Draco's_.

Hermione turned to look at the speaker. What she saw made her heart beat go crazy. In front of her is Draco Malfoy, in the flesh. AND, he was looking. _No staring_. Draco was _staring_ at her.

Then she remembered their conversation few days ago where he accidentally called her _Ms. Malfoy_ and he might or might not have hinted that he's interested with her. She blushed at the thought and immediately looked down. Almost in a whisper she replied, "Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh come on, Hermione!" Interjected Blaise, "We are not in the office anymore. You are not his employee and he is not your boss here. Just call him Draco, call me Blaise, and we'll call you Hermione. Like good ol' friends." His teasing diffused the tension inside the room a little. The other people in it seemed to have released the breath they held after Blaise's remark.

"Well…" Hermione hesitantly spoke. "It's a surprise, but nevertheless, it's good to see you here, _Draco_." She followed it with a shy smile.

Draco held his breath as Hermione spoke. "It's good to see you, too, Hermione." He answered with a smile of his own.

One by one the crowd started to disperse. Ginny and Hermione were called by Molly to help her set the table outside for dinner. Andromeda and Erianne were left inside to tend to the children. The boys on the other hand already went to get something to drink while they set up the fireworks for later.

When the women were finished setting up the table, Molly called for everyone. Each took their seats at the table with Arthur and Molly at both ends.

"Before, we begin. Let's all first have a toast." Arthur waved his wand and all the glasses were filled with wine. "A toast to a New Year. To family, friendship, and most of all, love." He raised his glass up then turned to Bill on his right.

Bill nodded and did the same. "To family and friendship."

"To stronger relationships and beautiful children." Charlie said this while looking at her wife and children beside him.

"To moving on and new beginnings." Ginny said next.

"To those who remembered and those who had forgotten. To those who left and to those who came back." Molly's voice was somber. "To the members of the family, new and old." She gestured to Blaise, Draco and Hermione, telling them that she considers them part of the family. "To a happy New Year"

"To Fred." George was teary eyed as he spoke. "To mischief. To laughter. To smiles."

"To Parents and to children." Andromeda raised her glass.

"To…" Teddy paused and pulled the sleeves of Andromeda's robes. "What should I say, Nana?" He whispered audibly. The adults tried to hide their smiles at his remark. Andromeda answered in a low voice, "Whatever you want to say. To what or to whom you want to give that toast for, honey."

The child nodded and raised his glass. "I give this toast to my mom, my dad, and Uncle Harry. I never met you but Nana said you're nice people and you're in a beautiful place. I always wish that you come back and play with me. I guess you're really happy there since you won't. Oh, this toast is also for the other people there with you in that beautiful place."

Teddy turned to look at his grandmother for assurance. Andromeda wiped the tears flowing from her eyes and nodded at her grandchild. The sincerity and innocence of Teddy's words touched everyone. The women were in silent tears while the men were somber.

Blaise tried to lighten the mood with his toast. "To gorgeous women, alcohol and nonstop wins for Chudley Canons." A few laughter escaped from the group which gave way to the ease of everyone.

Draco coughed before toasting. "To chances and love." He was looking at Hermione with so much emotion when he said this that it made Hermione turn to him.

She was silent for a few seconds then raised her glass and said, "To a new life."

"To a happy New Year!" Arthur repeated. To which everyone answered, "To a happy New Year!" They toasted and took a sip from their glasses.

The Weasleys and guests happily shared the dinner for that night. Stories were exchanged as they feast on the food in front of them. George and Blaise were the clowns of the party. Everyone laughed at their jokes and they laughed harder when the two tried to pick on Draco who just gave them threatening stares whenever they do so.

* * *

After dinner, the adults sat in front of the house to relax and wait for the New Year countdown. The long table was replaced by comfortable chairs. Some were drinking firewhiskey as they talk while others preferred coffee or tea.

Hermione was standing behind everybody. She was absorbing the sight before her – her family. Though it may never be the complete one she used to have, she was still overwhelmed by the happiness of being with them at times like this. She scolded herself for thinking that her life will be much easier if she stayed away from them.

"Hey."

Hermione turned to see Draco beside her holding two cups in his hands. "Hey."

"Hot chocolate?" He offered one cup to her.

She reached for it. Electricity seemed to flow on the part their hands touched. "Thanks."

"I regretted the days when I teased Weasley about his family being poor." Draco said while looking at the group in front of them. "It turned out that I am the one who's poor then. I am just so honored that they welcomed me in their family."

"Me, too. I am just so blessed for having them in my life." Hermione smiled.

"Hey, It's a few seconds to New Year. Everybody up." Ginny announced excitedly.

Hermione and Draco moved a closer to the group but stayed behind them.

"10…9…8…" George started the countdown as he and Blaise prepared to light the fireworks.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Happy New Year!" Everybody shouted at the same time. Fireworks lit up the night sky.

Ginny moved around to hug and greet the family and friends. George clapped Blaise in the back as they watch the fireworks change in shape and color. Bill stood beside Andromeda while carrying Teddy who was clapping so hard with each transformation of the explosives.

Charlie kissed his wife as they look over their twins. Molly and Arthur were engaged in a very tight hug as they watched their children.

"Happy New Year, Draco." Hermione whispered.

Draco looked over to Hermione. Her head was up as she looked at the lights in the sky. She was smiling beautifully that it made Draco smile, too. She may not give him a chance. She may not give him her love. It didn't matter to him anymore, as long as she'd be by his side smiling like now he will be the happiest man in the world. "Happy New Year, Hermione."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**I am sorry friends, for updating this late. Blame it on the holidays, school activities and requirements, and my own procrastination. I'm so sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again.**_

_**This chapter was not supposed to be part of the story. I was already halfway through with the supposed next chapter when I changed my mind because I got inspired by the Holidays. So here it is. An entirely new one. I do hope you enjoy this and that it will be in sync with the other chapters. Don't worry I'll be finishing the one I've already started and that will be the next one. **_

_**Please rate, review, follow, and favorite. It inspires me a lot. Thank you for those who really give insightful reviews. It helps me a lot. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6-The Proposition

_**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**The Proposition**

"_Perhaps it was meant to be, we were meant to be."_

**DRACO MALFOY'S DIARY. APRIL 8, 2010**

* * *

In the next nine weeks, as spring blossomed from the depths of the cold winter, Draco noticed peculiarities in Hermione's behavior. It seemed to him that she's strangely preoccupied, and even her movements had taken on a strange deliberateness. In the beginning, he had blamed himself for the change, faulting it to his "bold slip-up", until the strangeness began to show themselves in more physical ways.

One afternoon, Draco was looking down the streets from his office window, observing the busy streets of Diagon Alley, watching the throng of witches and wizards enter his premise. It was then he saw Hermione crossing the street towards Malfoy Inc. He moved from his place and decided to wait for her outside his office.

Draco was leaning in Hermione's desk when he heard the elevator chimed. It opened to reveal a Hermione breathing heavily. Her face was flushed and she brushed her forehead with the back of her hand. Draco watched her curiously from where he was, wondering if it was really that tiring for a woman to cross the street, cross the building lobby, and ride an elevator. He made a mental note to offer her next time a direct floo connection to the office.

When Hermione became aware of his presence in the room, she quickly dropped her hand back to her side and walked quickly past him. Draco eyed her as she did so. She sat down at her desk and began to type, ignoring his presence purposely.

Draco, having none of it, sighed and went on to interrupt her. "Granger, are you okay? You look sick."

"I'm fine," she replied. She did not look up, clearly avoiding his eyes. Draco continued to stare at her. "I'm worried. You don't seem yourself lately."

"Are you not satisfied with my work?"

"No," he said firmly. "My concern is personal."

Hermione just bowed her head. Then, suddenly, she raised a hand to wipe a tear from her cheeks.

The uncomfortable silence filled the room into what seem to be forever. Draco thought that Hermione didn't want to talk about it. He turned to leave.

Hermione saw this, took a deep breath. "Draco, may we talk?"

He stopped. It was the first time she called him by his name and he knew that this was a matter of great significance.

"Of course. In my office."

Inside, he offered her the chair in front of his desk, then, casted a locking and silencing charm in the door. He stood behind the other chair opposite Hermione.

She looked down, wiping tears with her fingers, then swallowed and looked up to his face.

"There's a reason why I've been acting differently." She paused to gain courage. "Draco, I'm pregnant."

The words had a strange effect on Draco. His body slouched forward; both hands gripped the backrest of the chair in front of him as if his legs would fail him. He shook his head slowly. "I'm a fool. I've been deceiving myself all this time. I didn't know you were married. I'm sorry."

Hermione lowered her head in shame. "I'm not. Nor will I be."

She wiped her cheeks and then cradled her face in her hands. "I am sorry, Draco. I am sorry. I should have told you sooner. I should have told from the beginning, but…" She stopped, unable to find the right words to say.

"But?" he gently coaxed.

Hermione took a breath. "Few months before, I came here in London I was engaged to be married. It was a stupid thing to do but he pledged to me his love. I believed him, I truly do, and I didn't want to disappoint him when he asked me to do it. I thought since we are to wed it wouldn't make a difference if I give it up to him. We were supposed to be married this June." She looked up. Her face was a mask of sorrow. "When he found out that I am pregnant, he started to beat me."

The whole room was quiet except for the ticking of the clocks.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?"

"I was scared."

"For your job?"

Hermione nodded, wiping away more tears. "I am all alone. I didn't know if the Weasleys will ever accept me again. I haven't even told them about my situation. You must understand, Draco. I need the money to care for my child. At first, I was afraid that you would not hire me if you knew. Then I came to know you, I realized that you've changed. You're a different person from the boy I knew at school. I know that it would not matter – that you'd hire anyway. But by that time I…"

Draco leaned forward.

"…I was…Oh, this must sound so odd!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No," he said gently. "Go on, Hermione."

She looked away from him, then buried her head in her hands.

"I was starting to have other feelings for you. I am afraid that if you discover my situation you will be disgusted of me." She began to cry harder. The sounds of the clocks seemed to grow louder, interrupted only by Hermione's occasional sobbing. Suddenly, Draco stepped forward and crouched next to her chair. "There is a solution," he said gently.

Hermione raised her eyes to look at Draco. She was looking intently at him, waiting for his next words.

"You could marry me."

Hermione's expression turned into disbelief then buried once again her face into her hands. "Oh, Draco. Don't make fun of me please."

"I am not making fun of you, Hermione."

She looked back up again into his eyes. "You are offering yourself?"

"Well, if it's a bad bargain…"

"Draco? You are going to marry me even though I'm carrying another man's child?"

Draco nodded, trying to get even a little bit of a smile from her tear-streaked face.

For a second, her eyes flashed with something akin to hope but it was immediately extinguished. "It would be wrong for you, Draco. It's unfair. How can you accept that easily?"

Draco took her hands in his. It was the first time he touched her in this way and it filled him with strange electricity.

"In the wedding vow, they say for better or worse. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. It seems that the only thing certain about marriage is that there are a lot of uncertainties to encounter."

Hermione looked him in the eye. His gaze was direct and kind.

"I am not afraid of uncertainty or responsibility – it is what life is made of. What I'm afraid of is the thought that I will not meet another woman like you. And that you will not have me." The room fell silent except for the ticking of the clocks.

"Draco. I would be honored to be your wife."

Draco's eyes moistened, "I love you, Hermione." The words came spontaneously, and he realized as he spoke them that it was the first time in his adult life that he had used the phrase. Hermione sensed the truth of his words and more tears welled up in her already moist eyes. Before she could say anything in return, Draco pressed his lips against her and gently kissed her.

Hermione pulled back and smiled. "I have a confession to make, Draco. Do you remember the time when you accidentally called me Miss Malfoy?"

Draco grinned, still embarrassed by the slip. "Yes."

"I was very happy that day. I felt foolish, like a schoolgirl, but I called myself Hermione Malfoy for the rest of the day. I liked the sound of my name with yours."

"Hermione Jean Malfoy," Draco repeated. His face stretched into a wide smile. "Yes," he said, nodding his head. "There is something very natural about the confederacy of our names…Perhaps it was meant to be."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Been listening to "I'll Try to Fix You" while writing this chapter. I think that will be this chapter's theme song. I recommend you to play this while reading this chapter. It helps build the emotions. :)**_

_**I'm really sorry for the very late update. I've forgotten that I'm writing a story here. A notification saying that Evytheworm is following my story reminded me of this one. So, THANK YOU, EVYTHEWORM! :)**_

_**Rate, review, favorite, and LOVEEEEE! 'Til the next chapters. Ciao!**_


End file.
